Bound to the Past
by ms.marie1479
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a college student trying to support herself after her parent's death. Damon Salvatore is the CEO of one of the leading law firms in the country. When fate brings them together, he turns her world upside down.
1. chapter 1

Damon and Elena POV

Disclaimer: BDSM and abuse.

Characters aren't mine: the storyline is!

Leave me a review if you'd like!

Let's begin, shall we?

Chapter 1

Elena POV

I adjust the apron tied around my waist one last time before I knock on the door. Ever since this morning when Alaric asked me if I could see him after my shift, I've been on edge. _What if I did something wrong? What if he was planning on firing me? How am I going to get another job?_ My mind has been flinging around scenarios all day. My new boss, Mr. Saltzman, has been nothing but kind to me since the first time I walked in the restaurant. He insisted on me calling him Alaric, something about Mr. Saltzman aging him. As friendly as he's been, I've noticed him acting odd the past week. I caught him taking a full view of my ass while I was bent over cleaning the countertops. He commented on how short my dresses are, but didn't discourage me from wearing them. I've seen the way he looks at me out of the corner of my eye. Lustful and hungry, like I'm a piece of meat. I've only been working at Mel's for about a month, but I already feel like a part of the team. Bonnie, one of the other waitresses, welcomed me with open arms; and stories of her family. The Bennet family have an interesting history, and Bonnie has been teaching me about her lineage during our lunch breaks. She was working at Mel's for about a year before I showed up. Bonnie and Caroline, the hostess, have become my best and only friends here in Atlanta. I moved to Georgia for college, but fell in love with the city as soon as I saw it. I've been working at Mel's since my parents died last month, in hopes to at least keep my electricity on. My inheritance will take care of tuition for at least the rest of the semester, but Mom and Dad paid for everything I had. My apartment was cozy, and it was in a nice, safe complex. Caroline helped me decorate with the little spending money I had, and I was proud of having something to call my own. _I really don't want to lose my apartment, I think to myself, I need to keep thi-_

Come on in!" Alaric yells from the other side of the door, interupting my thoughts. I twist open the door to his office and am immediately hit with the smell of stale liquor. I look at the man at his desk, smiling ear to ear. It's evident that Alaric has been day drinking, and he looks plastered. _At least he's a happy drunk,_ I comment in my mind as I close the door behind me.

"Lock it, please." I hear him mumble from across the room. I look back at him to see if he's joking, as he's known to be quite humorous, but notice his face has gone completely blank. I turn back to the knob and contemplate making a fun for it. _He can't fire me if I run away, right? He probably wouldn't even remember it tomorrow._ I twist the lock and return to the seat across from his desk. I try not to make eye contact, looking at the clean white walls, the pattern of the carpet, the wood grain of the desk in front of me. _If I don't look at him, I won't cry,_ I tell myself.

"Elena, are you alright?" Alaric slurrs loudly, even though he's leaned in two feet away from my face. He stands and saunters around the desk, placing his hands on my shoulders from behind me. My whole upper body tenses under his touch, and my skin blushes vivid crimson.

"Somebody's tense." Alaric chuckles while he rubs my neck and shoulders. _Great, he's a clingy drunk too._

"You wanted to see me?" I remind him, trying to ease away from his giant arms. He places one across my chest and pushes _hard_ , so hard that my back is slammed up against the chair. He leans down next to me and I jump when I feel his stubble on the side of my neck.

"You've been doing amazing work, Ms. Gilbert. You have adjusted quite well." He whispers into my ear. I mentally kick myself for not taking that chance to run.

"Alaric what's going on?" I choke out, still trying to push out from his massive forearm. He shifts his hold and his hand moves to my breast. He grabs my arms with his free hand and stands me up, kicking the chair out of the way in the process. He pulls me into his body and I feel something poking into my lower back. _What the hell?_ Realization hits me a minute too late, and before I know it, I'm being pressed into the wall face-first.

"HEL-!" I begin to scream before his hand clamps tight over my mouth. _At least his hand's off my tit._

"Can't have that, can we?" Alaric purrs next to my face as he fixes his hold on my arms, pinning them above my head on the wall.

"I've wanted to do this since you walked in here, Elena. I could tell you wanted it too, with your slutty outfits and always showing off that perky little ass." He pushes his groin harder into my rear, and I can feel the outline of his growing member pressing into my ass cheek. I can feel my body shaking out of fear, and my jaw clenches so hard I'm afraid I might crack my teeth, but I don't care. I can only focus on listening to the monster behind me. I try to wriggle out of his grasp, but he won't budge, and my whimpers grow louder as he presses me harder into the wall. Everything, including time, stops when I hear that sound.

The sound of his belt buckle being undone. That sound was my undoing. I was now in full panic mode, flailing wildly in hopes of freeing myself. In an instant, our positions change, and I am now facing him. His hand has moved from my arms to my throat, tightly squeezing my hope away. _He's gonna make me watch._ I throw my arms around his wrist and try to pry him away from me, with no luck. I watch as his hand moves to his zipper. He slowly unzips and pulls down his jeans. I cringe away from his groin, looking for anything that I could grab. I notice that I'm just an arms length away from the filing cabinet, which has an empty liquor bottle on top. I quickly avert my eyes, hoping he didn't follow my gaze. I look back at him and realize that's not an issue, because he's trying to figure out how to remove his boxers with one hand. I look down at my feet and immediately my plan formulates. I have never been more grateful for Caroline in my life, encouraging me to wear my high heels to work today to show off my legs. She always comments on how jealous she is of my legs. His underwear finally slips down and I make my move, ramming my stiletto into his junk.

"Oh you little bitch!" Alaric roars, removing his hand from my throat to nurse his injury. I waste no time in grabbing the glass bottle which, to my delight, is quite heavy. I keep my hand around the neck of the bottle and bring the base down onto his skull. It shatters when it meets his head, and the force of the blow keeps the shards in his scalp.

"Fuck!" He growls, moving one hand from his dick to the top of his head. I am out the door before he can try anything else, glad that I can run in heels, I sprint to Caroline out in the main dining room. I hadn't even noticed the tears that were pouring off of my cheeks, the adrenaline still hot in my veins.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon and Elena POV

Disclaimer: BDSM and abuse.

Characters aren't mine: the storyline is!

Leave me a review if you'd like!

Let's begin, shall we?

Damon POV

"God-dammit!" I yell for what seems like the millionth time today. My white button down and suit jacket has been doused with boiling hot coffee. I look up to see my new assistant April staring at me in horror.

"Mr. Salvatore I-I'm so sorry!" Her high-pitched screech fills my office. She frantically tries to wipe off the searing liquid with her blazer, to no avail. I gently push away her attempts to help and retrieve my hankerchief from my jacket. Dabbing at the stains down the front of me, I look over at the clock on the wall and grimace.

"Shit, I'm late. April can you have these dry cleaned and reschedule my 2:30 appointment for tomorrow?" I tell her as I remove my jacket and begin to unbotton my shirt. Her yelp raises three octaves and she whirls around, hoping not to invade my privacy. I forgot that she hasn't been subjected to this yet, unlike my previous assistants. _I blow through one about every week._ _Pretty soon I'll have to do my own errands._ I cringed as I thought to myself.

Usually I keep a strict sex-only, no strings attached, relationship with them. They get paid, I get laid, its the perfect system. I'm surprised I keep receiving applications for the position. I am the CEO of the Salvatore law firm, and my employees are known to be cutthroat. When hiring, I tend to lean towards the passionate and driven before the friendly and approachable. My business has thrived exponentially over the past decade, and has earned a successful reputation.

I replace my now brown shirt with one of the many black replacements I keep in my office.

"Of course, Mr. Salvatore. Is there anything else I can do for you?" April responds, detecting a strain in her voice I turn around and see her crying. She's trying desperately hard to hide it, but its obvious.

"That's all, Ms. Young." I dismiss her as I turn to gather my things and leave. I hear the door shut behind her, followed by mumbles about being a, "clumsy dumbass".

I take a detour from the usual walk directly to the elevators near my office. I stroll through the lobby over to the receptionist, Rose.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Salvatore. What can I do for you today?" She asks in that kind voice of hers.

"Can you type up a notice of termination for April Young?" I ask, keeping my volume low in case she happens to be around.

"She was only here for three days!" Rose exclaims, forgetting the formalities between her and I. Rose and I had met in law school, and have been extremely close ever since. I give her what she calls, "the look", and she lowers her voice when she pipes up again.

"You know if you didn't try to fuck every assistant that walked through the front doors, we wouldn't have this problem." Rose says, distaste dripping off of her words.

"But where's the fun in that?" I retort, flashing her a grin and turning back towards the elevators. I hear her sigh and saunter off toward the doors.

"You, Rose-Marie, are a lifesaver." I call over my shoulder before the elevator doors close.

I can't help but feel a little guilty for letting April go. I just don't need that kind of sensitivity at my firm. I need strong employees, not little girls who shed tears over spilled milk. _Or spilled coffee._ I think to myself as I enter the parking garage. Finding my car, I pull my phone out and dial Stefan's number as soon as I'm in the driver's seat. I'm pulling out onto the street when Stefan picks up.

"You're late, Damon." My brother chastises, disapproval in his voice.

"Yeah yeah, I know. We had a spill on aisle me before I left the office. Are we still meeting at your place?" I reply, cringing as I look down on the dash to realize I'm 45 minutes late.

"Yes, and you better hurry your ass up. Your food's getting cold."

"I'll be there in 10." I growl as I end the call. _I hate these stupid ass lunches, and I don't know why he insists on having them._ I ponder as I drive the short distance to his house. _Probably to show off his sweet Caroline._ I think, chuckling to myself. My brother had fallen in love, in the typical clingy and annoying fashion. I think he's under the impression that if he keeps torturing me, their "happiness" will rub off on me. _Too bad April couldn't rub off her happiness on me._ I cackle at the innuendo, my laughter fading as I realize that I'm miserable. _Fuck, I need some fun._ I reflect in my head. My somber expression turns back into a wicked smile when the next thought pops into my mind. _Good thing I'm in need of a new assistant._


	3. Chapter 3

Damon and Elena POV

Disclaimer: BDSM and abuse.

Characters aren't mine: the storyline is!

Leave me a review if you'd like!

Let's begin, shall we?

Elena POV

I slam my laptop shut and throw it onto the couch beside me. _There's no jobs anywhere in this damn city._ I don't regret quitting my job at Mel's, but I can't seem to find anywhere that's hiring. I get up and stomp over to the counter, snatching up my car keys as I pass.

I put the key into the ignition and turn. It sounds hopeful, the engine turning over for a second before it stalls. I try again, taking the key out before replacing it and turning. It sputters and tries to turn over, but it doesn't have the energy.

"No, no this is not happening. This is not fucking happening!" I slam my hands down on the steering wheel and scream. This car has lasted me for years. It runs like a champ and I love it. I look up from my tantrum to see that, my overhead lights have been switched on. All night. That's the culprit. _Great, my battery is dead._ At least its Sunday and I don't have any classes until Tuesday. I take out my phone and dial Caroline's number.

"Hello!", the blonde answers in her uppity tone.

"Hey Caroline. Are you busy right now?", I reply, secretly hoping she has nothing better to do.

"Yeah I just got to Bonnie's house and we were going over to Becca's. Do you want to come?", Caroline asks me. Becca's Cafe has always been a hangout spot for us. I have a caffeine addiction, one thats being supported and encouraged by our weekly trips over there.

"Do you think I can get a ride? My car's battery died." I ask, my tone growing sheepish.

"Of course, I'll be there soon." Caroline replies, sincerity in her voice. The call ends and I get out of my car. I lean on the side of the hood, warm from the sun beating down on the black paint. I close my eyes and look at the sun through my eyelids. I tilt my head towards the sky and absorb the nice heat. The honk of a horn pulls me out of my relaxation. I open my eyes and see Caroline's shiny Corvette waiting for me. I push off my car and walk to hers. I climb in the front seat, noticing Bonnie has claimed the backseat, and buckle in.

"I brought my jumper cables and Bonnie is Googling how to jump a car. We're trying it after coffee." Caroline says while pulling away. _Great, so we can electrocute ourselves._

We arrive at the coffee shop minutes later, and after I've had my cappuccino fix, we step away from the counter and plop down in a booth.

"I swear, if I don't find a job in the next week, I'm dropping out of college and becoming a stripper.", I say while Bonnie almost spits out her latte. She erupts into a fit of giggles and Caroline and I join in.

"You couldn't be a stripper, Elena. You would have to shake that little ass in front of a bunch of creepy men, and one of them would say something about your ass, and you'd go all Kill Bill on them." Caroline retorts, causing everyone to laugh harder.

"You're totally right. You're more stripper material than I am." I reply, watching Caroline's eyes get wide and her mouth grow into an open smile.

"You're damn right I am," Caroline defends herself, "I know how to work with what I've got."

"Is that what Stefan says?", Bonnie pipes up, laughing before she can even get the words out. Caroline's face turns red and she hits Bonnie on the arm.

"No! That's not what he says.", Caroline retorts.

"How are you and lover boy, anyway? I haven't heard anything about him for a while." I question, wondering about Caroline's Prince Charming.

"We're good, I saw him on Friday. We had lunch again with his brother, Damon. Let me tell you, good looks obviously run in the family. Too bad he doesn't do the relationship thing. Elena, you should jump all up on that." Caroline says as she winks at me. I roll my eyes at her and get up from the booth. I pay for the most recent issue of the newspaper and return to my seat.

"The only thing I'm 'jumping up on' is trying to find a job. Help me look?" I ask, giving them my best puppy dog eyes and jutting out my bottom lip. They both grab a section of the Classifieds and search.

"You could be a maid!" Caroline points out the ad. _I do like to clean,_ I think to myself. I grab a pen from my bag and throw it to her. She circles it and keeps looking. I look down at my own paper and skim through the jobs. _Escort, no. Plumber, definitely not. Assistant, maybe._ I look closer at the ad. **Salvatore Law Firm. Assistant needed.** I grab my phone and dial the number.

"You've reached the office of the Salvatore Law Firm, my name is Rose, how may I help you?" A kind voice answers after the second ring.

"My name is Elena Gilbert, I'm calling about the assistant position?" I ask, keeping my tone professional. I hear a small sigh on the phone, almost inaudible.

"You will need to meet with Mr. Salvatore. The personal assistant job is for him. He has an opening tomorrow afternoon. How does one o'clock sound, Ms. Gilbert?" Rose replies, sounding less than impressed.

"That's perfect!" I reply, trying to hold in my excitement.

"Please come to the main lobby and I will direct you from there. Thank you for your interest in joining our team." I hear before the line goes dead.

"I have an interview tomorrow at one." I tell the girls, my voice giddy with joy. _I might actually get a job!_

"Well let's get you home so we can pick out your sexy interview outfit!" Caroline exclaims while sliding out of the booth.

We return to my apartment and I grab the jumper cables out of Caroline's backseat. She parks her car so that our hoods are close together. I run over and pop the hood of my car while Caroline does the same.

"Okay so apparently it goes, red clip to positive terminal, but put the cables on Elena's car first." Bonnie instructs. I open the red clip and place it on the positive terminal of my car battery.

"Now Caroline, you do the same thing with the red cable." Caroline listens and clips her red cable to the positive terminal.

"Caroline connect the black cable to your negative terminal." Caroline does as she's told and clips it into place.

"Ugh, my phone died. Elena I guess just clip your black cable to the negative terminal too.", Bonnie tells me. I open the clamp and am about to attach it to the negative terminal, when a car horn startles me. I drop the clamp onto the ground when I jump, and I whirl around to see who honked.

A dark SUV has pulled into the end of my driveway. The driver walks out from around his vehicle and I am immediately stunned. _Damn._ Is all that my mind can come up with as he saunters towards me.

"Car trouble?", mystery man asks, his voice deep and husky. He's clad in a suit, hugging him perfectly along his torso and lower regions. I avert my eyes before he can see me gawking.

"Hello Damon. Her battery is dead, and none of us know how to use jumper cables.", Caroline says while giving me a pointed look.

"I called him, figured we could use some help from someone who knows a thing or two about cars.", Caroline explains.

"And I'm glad you did. You were just about to blow up your car.", Damon says as he points to me, "Your black cable goes to a piece of ground metal. You could have just been barbecued." He bends down and grabs the clamp off of the ground, brushing against my leg as he does so. He stands back up and the way he gazes up and down my body makes my chest grow tight. _Is it hot out here?_ He attaches the clamp on another bolt on the other side of my hood. He turns back around and steps away from the car. I do the same. His arms brushes up against mine and I immediately get goosebumps. He peers down at me and I am surprised to be looking into a set of piercing blue eyes.

"Caroline, go ahead and start yours." Damon instructs, not taking his eyes off of me. Caroline does as instructed. He walks over to my car and looks back at me.

"Keys?" He asks, holding his hand out. I take my car keys out of the back pocket of my shorts and toss them to him. They land perfectly in his palm and he clasps his hand around them. He climbs in and I hear my engine stutter, then it roars to life. Bonnie, Caroline, and I all start clapping. I throw in a whistle when he steps out of the car. He flashes me a bright smile and my knees grow weak. He walks back over to the front of the car and removes all the cables, wraps them up and hands them to Caroline.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have a meeting to attend." Damon states, my heart lurches as he grins at me again.

"It was nice to meet you." I reply before he turns back. He returns to his car and pulls away.

"Jesus, Caroline. Hot is an understatement!" I yell, causing the girls to cackle again. Caroline and I both walk over to our cars and cut them off. _I mean, Stefan was good-looking, but Damon took it to a new level. He was mouth-watering._

"Oh shut your mouth, you're starting to drool. Now let's go and pick out what Elena's wearing for this interview!" Caroline retorts as she walks towards my apartment. Bonnie and I chuckle as we follow behind. I still felt flustered, and could tell I was blushing. _Damon was the definition of man candy. I could definitely embrace my stripper side for him,_ I shook the image out of my head as I unlocked the door to my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon and Elena POV

Disclaimer: BDSM and abuse.

Characters aren't mine: the storyline is!

Leave me a review if you'd like!

Let's begin, shall we?

 **Damon POV**

My feet hit the pavement in time with the music blaring in my ears.

"And another one gone, and another one gone. Another one bites the dust, hey." I sing along with the smooth tunes of Freddie Mercury. The classics are my favorite, none of that hip hop shit. My morning jogs have become a time to relax and be alone.

My thoughts have recently began drifting back to Caroline's friend. _I didn't even get her name._ I want to kick myself for not sweeping mystery girl off of her feet and fucking her in the backseat of my Escalade. _I'll have to get her number from Caroline._

I turn the corner and spot my house at the end of the street. Picking up my speed, I race up the sidewalk and reach my front door in seconds. I check my watch.

"6 minutes and 48 seconds. Hell, I beat my record.", I mumble as I unlock my door.

The drive to work was typical, the short commute only lasting 15 minutes. I stop by the main lobby on the way up to my office for another cup of coffee. I had two cups before my run, I forgot the thermos I usually bring and was craving some caffeine again. _Hopefully I don't spill,_ I joke to myself as I pour a cup just the way I like it, black and piping hot. I take a sip and am assaulted by the tar tasting liquid. Not even close to the gourmet blend I keep at home.

"Damon, I've got something for you." Rose says from behind the front desk. I look up to see Rose-Marie holding up a post-it note. I walk over and I try to grab the paper, but she moves it out of my reach just before I can get it.

"You better not try and deflower this one. She sounded nice." Rose scowls and hands me the note. I snatch it from her hand and read the writing. **Elena Gilbert, assistant position, 1:00.**

"I mean it, Damon. Can you please try to keep her around?", Rose asks.

"That's Mr. Salvatore to you." I chide as I throw her a wink. I hear a groan as I turn towards the elevators.

In my office, I haven't even closed the door behind me when my desk phone starts to ring. I pause a minute, forgetting that April isn't here to answer it anymore. Scowling, I put my things down on my desk and grab the phone.

"Yes?" I answer, not trying to hide the annoyance in my tone.

"Damon, if you keep up that attitude I won't tell you the good news." Stefan cautioned, sounding like a father.

"Hello, brother. What's this good news?" I respond, instantly in a better mood.

"You don't have to come to lunch today. Caroline and I are going to see Mom and Dad.", Stefan continued.

"I wouldn't have been able to come today anyways, I was going to send you a text. I have a meeting.", I explain.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?", Stefan questions.

"Yes you will. Later little brother." I end the call and take a seat. _Another day of paperwork._

 **Elena POV**

I take a quick look in the mirror, taming a strand of hair gone rogue. I decided to wear it down for the interview. The thick chestnut curls cascade past my shoulders, resting just above the middle of my back. I am wearing my black, knee-length pencil skirt and white peplum top. I paired them with some black heels borrowed from Caroline. _I look the part, now can I act it?_ The Salvatore Law Firm seems pretty fancy, and I'm not sure if I belong with these people. _What if they don't like me? What if I make a bad first impression? What if I'm just a horrible assistant?_ My mind is racing alongside my heart as I leave my apartment.

I'm grateful my car starts when I turn my key in the ignition. It purrs to life when I pull out of my driveway. Following the GPS on my phone, I head towards the city, glad I left an hour early.

It takes me 30 minutes to get to the city, and another 20 to find the building. I park, pay the meter and walk across the street. I look up at the skyscraper and am immediately hit with vertigo. _I hate heights,_ I think to myself as I enter the building.

I wipe my sweaty palms on my skirt as I approach the front desk. From the looks of it, this is probably the main lobby that Rose asked me to come to first. It looks sophisticated, with a gigantic chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the center. I walk towards the spiky haired woman sitting at the large marble desk in the corner.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, here for the interview?" I ask, keeping my tone strong and confident.

"Ah yes, I'm Rose. You'll take those elevators up to the 26th floor, and Mr. Salvatore's office is straight across the hall.", Rose replies. _Damn it,_ I think to myself. I walk over to the elevators and press the arrow pointing up. My heart starts to pound as I hear the _ding,_ alerting me that my deathtrap has arrived. I've always hated elevators, it goes along with the fear of heights. I look around in hopes of finding a stairwell, but the doors open. I take a breath and walk in. I turn around and press the button under the large number 26, catching a glimpse of Rose before the doors shut, sealing me inside.

 **Damon POV**

I look at the clock on the wall and it reads 12:58. I turn back to my desk just as the phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer excitedly, knowing that it's Rose to confirm.

"I've just sent up Ms. Gilbert." Rose says, dissaproval coating her words.

"Thank you, Rose-Marie.", I respond. I end the call and return to my desk. I am tidying up the papers and pens when I hear a soft knock at the door. I stand up and smooth out the wrinkles on the front of my suit. I run my fingers through my hair as I walk over to my door. I open it quickly, and am met with a disheveled vision in black and white. _Holy fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

Damon and Elena POV

Disclaimer: BDSM and abuse.

Characters aren't mine: the storyline is!

Leave me a review if you'd like!

Let's begin, shall we?

 **Elena POV**

The movement from the elevator makes my head spin. I grip the handles along the sides and try to stay upright. It doesn't work. I trip over my own feet as I try to plant them, and I stumble face first onto the floor. I hear the _ding_ alerting me that I have arrived on the 26th floor and quickly pick myself up. I straighten out my skirt and top as best as I can, and head out as the doors open in front of me.

I step out into the hall and attempt to fix my hair. As soon as I'm presentable, I walk over towards the office with the Salvatore placard next to the door and give a soft knock. I hear movement from inside and seconds later the door opens. I begin to hyperventilate when I find myself looking into those excruciatingly blue eyes. Damon's eyes. My mystery man is Damon Salvatore.

 **Damon POV**

My mystery girl is Elena Gilbert. I feel my eyes go wide as I place together what I overheard Caroline telling Stefan. Elena had quit her old job after a sexual harassment issue with her boss. She was looking for a job. _Mystery girl is hired._

"Car trouble?" I ask, taking pleasure in seeing her all dolled up for me. Her tight skirt hugs her hips perfectly, accentuating her curves. I don't mind that her tanned legs are adorned with an incredibly sexy pair of black heels.

"Not this time.", she replies with a warm smile, holding out her hand towards me. _Should I shake it? Should I kiss it? Should I hold it?_ I make my decision and grasp hers in my own, shaking firmly but not crushing her. _We'll start slow. Don't want her to think I'm trying to sexually harass her, yet._ I think to myself as I smile. I release her hand and watch as her eyes trail up and down my body.

"Please, come inside.", I say as I step aside and motion inside my office. _God I can't wait until you're saying that._ I smirk and close the door behind her, enjoying the view of her perky ass swaying over to my desk. I sit down in my chair behind the desk and she sits opposite from me on the other side.

"Ms. Gilbert, you are far too beautiful to be working at a desk. What interested you in an office job?" I question, secretly wondering what she'd look like leaned over my desk.

"Well Mr. Salvatore, I feel like the best fit for me is an occupation where I don't have time to take my mind off of things. I like to keep busy, and if running errands keeps my head clear and earns me something on the way, then that's what I'll do.", Elena responds. I notice how confident she sounds, as if she's daring me to judge her. _It's hot. Confidence, check._ Although, one thing did bother me a little.

"Please, call me Damon." I insist, _only temporarily,_ I think. _Pretty soon you'll be calling me Master._

"Well Elena, the job would entail some errands, but you would mainly be doing my scheduling and filing." I clarify, wanting to keep her near me for as long as possible. She looks up at me and I find myself gazing at her eyes. Those eyes were deep pools of burnt sienna, and I could see my reflection in them.

"Well I would be able to handle that also. I used to do some paperwork for my old job." Elena recalls, her tone lowering and becoming more sad with every word.

"Caroline filled me in on your situation at Mel's. Don't worry about anything like that happening here. I keep a close relationship with my employees, but I would never dream of taking advantage of you like that. I need yo-", I choke on my words a little bit and grab the glass of water on my desk and take a sip, clearing my throat. I use it as an excuse to grab her hand in mine. Nothing sexual, just an action of comfort.

"As I was saying, I need you to know that I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to. I want you to feel safe here." I reassure her, rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. For a second, she looks alarmed, but it melts away into a peaceful expression. _Trust, check._ I notice I've been holding her hand for a little too long and draw mine back. She seems disappointed at the loss of contact.

"Tell me about yourself, Ms. Gilbert.", I inquire, wishing to know more about this beauty in front of me.

"I'm a student at Emory, and I am working towards a degree in pyschology. I live by myself in an apartment, I have an extreme fear of heights and I suck at fixing cars." Elena giggles out the last one, and the noise is angelic. Her laugh is contagious, sending me chuckling along.

"Well Elena, I think you'd be a perfect fit for our team. Can you email me your class schedule so I can have Rose fill you in around it? I also need your phone number so that I can reach you.", I ask her, not wanting to end our conversation here. Her face lights up and she searches through her purse for her phone. We exchange information and an idea pops into my head.

"Would you like me to show you around?" I ask, flashing her a smile.

 **Elena POV**

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ I feel Damon's hand on my lower back as he guides me towards the elevators. _Why didn't I lie and say I had somewhere to be?_ I watch in horror as he pushes the arrow pointing down. I hear the _ding_ and I break out into a cold sweat. The doors open and I am being pushed inside, silently cursing, I smile and turn around. Damon presses the button located under the 1 and I close my eyes. I can feel his eyes on me as we begin our descent.

"Elena, are you alright?" I hear him ask as I pop one eye open to look at him.

"Mhm. I just don't like elevators. They're up pretty high up.", I know I look like a fool, but the alternative is falling again. I snap my eye shut again and wait for it to be over.

"Look at me." I hear him command, his voice sounding closer. My eyes pop open and all I can see are a pair of cerulean irises. I suck in a large breath and hold it there, concentrating on his eyes. I feel heat rising up to my cheeks and I look away for a split second. The movement sends my head reeling, and I'm falling forward before I can right myself.

I land square into Damon's chest and immediately feel a pair of strong arms around my back. _I am chest to chest with the hottest man alive._ I look back up to see those circle of pure azure peering back down at me. I feel steady as soon as I look at them, and he slowly places me back upwards. I continue to look up at his eyes, ignoring the fire creeping up to my face. The _ding_ of the elevator pulls me put of my trance.

"I'll make sure to meet you in the lobby from now on so you can ride with me." Damon says with a smirk, still holding onto my arms.

The doors open and for a second, neither of us move. Finally he turns around and steps out, waiting for me to follow. On shaky legs, I tiptoe out of the elevator. I look at the ground, embarassed. _Jesus, he thinks I'm a baby._ I feel his strong fingers under my chin as he tilts my face up.

"Do you feel well enough to drive?" Damon questions, his concerned tone bringing another round of fluttering to my chest. His gaze becomes more intense every second that he looks at me.

"I th-think so.", I reply, my voice hoarse. His frown deepens and he replaces his hand on my back. He leads me to the door and I expect him to let go. He doesn't.

He leads me across the street, helps me into my car, and buckles me in before I can even process what's happening.

"I want a text from you when you get home safely, missy." Damon tells me, a slight smile creeping onto his face. I feel better now that I had some air, and now that I can form a sentence, I try to think of one that will make me seem like I have brain cells.

"It was very nice to meet you, Damon. I'm sorry for falling for you- er, falling on you." I correct with a shake of my head. _If there's any higher power listening, please kill me now._ Damon throws me another smile and I almost pass out. _He needs to stop that. Preferably soon before I go into cardiac arrest._

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Gilbert. I look forward to seeing you again.", Damon says with a grin. He slowly shuts my door and waves before he turns on his heel and saunters back to his building. I put the key in the ignition and twist, only a little disappointed when the car starts immediately.

I unlock the door to my apartment and kick off my shoes once I'm inside. I immediately grab my phone and search for the contact that Damon put in. I quickly type out a message.

 _To: Damon_

 _I made it home, without injuring anybody. :)_

I press send and place my phone on the kitchen counter. I grab my laptop and flip open the screen, typin in the password and placing it on the counter before I go to change.

I slip into a pair of sweatpants and a comfy t-shirt, throw my hair up in a messy bun and walk back out to the kitchen.

My phone screen is glowing, displaying a text message.

 _From: Damon_

 _Are you sure? I may need picture evidence... ;)_

My heart leaps out of my chest as I read the message. _Damn, flirty Damon needs to calm down before I have an aneurysm._ I look down and realize I'm not dressed up anymore. _Well, guess I'm going for the natural selfie._ I smile my biggest smile, and snap the picture. _Hmmm, guess I've taken worse._ I take a leap of faith and press send.

Not a minute goes by and my phone buzzes again.

 _From: Damon_

 _Gorgeous and safe. Just the way I like it. See you soon, Ms. Gilbert._

I reread the text about a hundred times before it registers that he called me gorgeous. My chest swells and I do a little happy dance. _I can't wait, Mr. Salvatore._


	6. Chapter 6

**So so so sorry about the delay in updates. Super busy recently.**

Damon and Elena POV

Disclaimer: BDSM and abuse.

Characters aren't mine: the storyline is!

Leave me a review if you'd like!

Let's begin, shall we?

 **Elena POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm screaming in my ear. I begin to slam my hand on the 'snooze' button when I remember what day it is. _My first day as the assistant of Damon Salvatore._ Even thinking his name gives me butterflies. I throw the comforter off of me and stand up. Too quickly. My head spins and I feel my face connect with the corner of my desk before I even know I'm falling.

"Son of a bitch!" I scream as my face pounds. I clutch my eye and moan.

After a while of self-pity, I scramble up and almost fall again, steadying myself right before I slipped for a second time. I run to the bathroom, gasping as I look into the mirror.

My eye has already started bruising, dark purple and red splotches scattered around my right eyelid. My eyeball is bright red, and I know immediately that I've broken a blood vessel in it. I lightly prod around it, testing the pain. I gently feel a particulary sore spot and wince, immediately regretting the decision. The movement causes the pain to flare up even worse, making the right side of my face feel like it's on fire.

"Fuck!", I yell, knowing damn well I can't cover this with any makeup if I can barely even touch it.

I look down at my phone and my eyes go wide as I realize I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up and get ready.

I throw on a white button-up blouse, black blazer, and black skinny jeans. I throw my hair up into a messy bun, not having time to deal with it, and grab a pair of black flats. I throw them on and check my phone, wondering if I have enough time for my morning tea. _Fuck it, I need some tea._ I think, throwing the teapot on the stove and boiling some water.

I'm out the door as soon as I gather everything, grabbing the to-go cup filled with my precious tea as I leave.

I pull out of my driveway and look down at the clock on my dashboard. 7:32. I'm supposed to be there by 8:00 AM, so I push my foot a little harder onto the accelerator.

I seem to be hitting every green light on the way, so I'm making good time. _I'm almost there._ I grab my cup and begin to take a sip of tea, when the car in front of me hits their brakes. I slam on mine, hoping not to rear-end them, and my drink goes flying. It lands lid down all over my chest.

"Motherfucker!", I howl as the boiling hot water roasts my boobs. _Great day to wear a white shirt, huh?_ I slam the cup down in the cupholder and lean over to my glove compartment to grab some napkins. I click open the handle and am not surpised to see that there are no napkins to be found.

The rest of the drive is uncomfortable, consisting of me dabbing the tea off my chest with a towel I found in the backseat of my car.

I park and clasp the button on my blazer, which covers some of the spill. _Of course I wore a black bra._ I look up in my rear-view mirror and jump when I see my reflection. _Frazzled is an understatement._ I look disasterous, my bun is sideways and stray locks are going in every direction. My eye has gotten worse, now with even deeper colors. My chest is still soaked, despite my attempts to clean it up. I consider going back home and just forgetting this job altogether. _No, c'mon Elena. You need a job to pay the bills. You are a strong, hardworking woman. You will not be stopped by a black eye and a clothing mishap._ I open my door and hurry across the street, confidently strutting over the lanes. I start to get a little nervouse when I reach the door, hesitating on pulling it open. _I've got this, I think to myself as I yank the door open. All confidence leaves my body when I see Damon's facial expression change from happy to horrified as he looks my way._

 **Damon POV**

"Jesus, Elena! What happened?", I yell as I take in the sight before me. Elena looks as if she got into a fight. Her eye is black and swollen and her shirt is soaking wet. My eyes hone in on her black bra, showing through her white shirt. I tear my gaze away from her body and focus back in on her face.

"I'm fine, I just had a little accident. Two actually. I fell on my face and then spilled my tea on the way here." Elena chuckles as she tells me.

"Are you sure? You can take today off if you need to see a doctor?" I ask, extremely close to insisting I personally take her to the hospital.

"No, I'll be alright." She replies, blushing. She walks over towards the elevators and waits for it to arrive. The doors open and I follow her in, pressing the right button and immediately look her in the eyes. The elevator starts to move and she begins to sway slightly. I grab her elbow to steady her, not breaking eye contact. She blushes heavily, but doesn't look away.

The ride is over too soon, and we are both stepping out towards my office once the doors open. I open my office door and step aside to let her in. I notice as she walks in that she's holding her shirt away from her chest.

"Elena, how badly were you burned?" I frown as I motion to her shirt.

"Oh, It's no-

"Show me.", I interrupt, knowing she's not going to tell me how bad it really is. _Liars get punished, Ms. Gilbert._

"What?", She replies, her voice sounding breathless. _I just asked her to show me her chest. Great, I sound like a pervert._

If you refuse to go to the hospital, you at least need to put a bandage on it." I reply. I walk over to my desk and grab the first aid kit out of the drawer.

"I'll be right back." I tell her as I run to the restroom. I grab a cup from one of the conference rooms on the way and fill it with cold water from the tap. I hurry back to my office to find Elena exactly as I left her. I place the cup on the desk and walk over to Elena.

"May I?" I ask as I motion to her shirt. Her blush reappears and she looks at the ground, biting her lip. _Somebody's shy._ She nods her head and I slowly reach for her buttons. I undo the first one and check her face. She's watching me intently with those big brown eyes. I move to the second button, popping it open. She sucks in a large breath as I move to the third button, my hand brushing against her breast. I undo the third button and look at the skin above her breasts. The burn is raised, blisters marring her perfect olive skin. The outline of the burn clearly shows a splash mark. I grab some gauze and dip it into the cold water, softy cleaning her chest. She inhales sharply as the cold water touches her skin. I run the gauze across her burn one more time, being careful not to rub too hard. I grab a bandage and loosely apply it to her chest, using medical tape on the sides. I smooth over the tape and watch as goosebumps rise on her skin under my fingertips. _Responsive, that could come in handy later._ I look down at her shirt and frown. _That won't be comfortable the rest of the day._ I move to my desk once more, this time grabbing one of my spare shirts. I hand it to her and turn around, giving her some privacy. _I guess it doesn't matter, considering I just got a glimpse of her tits._

"You can look now." She says as she clears her throat. I turn around and can feel a familiar stiffness growing down south. _I could get used to you in my clothes,_ I think. She's rolled up the sleeves and tucked the hem into her jeans. She looks very casual, almost as mush as she did in that picture she sent me. I saved it, setting as the picture for her contact in my phone.

"I will send you home with some bandages and tape. You should reapply them everytime they get wet.", I tell her.

"Thank you, Damon. I can't believe how clumsy I am sometimes." She says as she smiles. That smile is enough to melt the ice caps. It warms my whole body. I look up at her eye and assess the damage.

"As for that, it will be darker tomorrow. I'll go get some ice for you." I run down to the break room and grab an ice pack out of the freezer. I return to Elena and give her the ice pack. She places it on her eye and winces at the touch.

"What did you do?" I ask with a chuckle.

"My desk is an asshole." She scowls as she laughs. I laugh with her, enjoying the musical sound of her chuckles.

"I don't have much going on today. How about I show you your office?" I ask, leading her to the connecting space. I open the door for her, following behind as she enters the office. She looks around, dragging her fingers across the top of the desk. She walks over to the window and looks out. Her eyes float down to the street beneath us and she starts to sway. I quickly catch her as she starts to fall backwards. She turns as she falls, landing sideways into my chest.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologizes, blushing harder than earlier. I reach over and steady her upright, so she's facing me. _What is with this girl and heights?_

"Don't worry about it. I will buy some blinds for the window. Wouldn't want you falling through the glass now, would we?", I chide.

"Thank you.", She says with a sheepish smile on her face. She catches her lip between her teeth again, looking around the room. Her eyes find the coffee maker in the corner and they light up.

"Is this for me?" She asks excitedly. _How could I say no to that face?_

"Of course. I use it, but you're welcome to use it as well. If you have any questions let me know. I'll be next door filling out some paperwork. For now, can you answer the phone and take messages?", I question.

"Of course. Thank you so much, Damon." Elena says with that warm smile again. I leave her office and shut the door behind me. I sit down at my desk and run my hands through my hair. _She'll be the death of me,_ I think to myself. _Unless she ends up getting herself killed first,_ I ponder as I chuckle. _I think she may be more clumsy than April._


	7. Chapter 7

Damon and Elena POV

Disclaimer: BDSM and abuse.

Characters aren't mine: the storyline is!

Leave me a review if you'd like!

Let's begin, shall we?

 **Elena POV**

I walk up to the Salvatore Law Firm shaking something fierce. _If today goes anything like yesterday, I might as well just go back home._ The previous encounter with Damon Salvatore had been enlightening. I had learned three things while I was busy embarrassing myself: _Number One: Damon Salvatore was captivating. I had to physically stop myself from latching onto him and never letting go when he took care of my burn. Number Two: If I had a dollar for everytime I fell or almost fell, I would have enough money to buy out the Salvatore Law Firm, Mr. Salvatore included. Number Three: There was something strange about Damon._ The way that he carried himself was confident, but not arrogant. He was serious, but not threatening. He had so many qualities that remind me of Alaric, but I never felt odd around him. _Wet, but not odd._ I blush at my own mental commentary, scolding myself as I walk in the lobby.

Leaning against the wall with his head up to the ceiling, I take advantage of the opportunity to fully check him out. I start at his toes, taking note of his expensive looking shoes. My eyes wander up his legs, pausing at his oh-so delicious thighs and peering over to his groin. I have to stop myself from licking my lips and slobbering like a dog. The outline of his cock falls to the middle of his thigh. I feel my eyes bulge and my breathing quickens. I tear my eyes from it and they meander up his chest, drinking in the way his button-down is stretched tight over his torso. I pause at his upper body and look to his arms. _God, what he could do with those a-._

"Good morning, Ms. Gilbert.", a husky purr snaps me out of my trance and I look up to see his eyes boring into me. _Oh dear God. He just witnessed me molest him with my eyes._ He's giving me one of those full smiles, the ones that show all of his perfect teeth and make his eyes squint. It makes my chest tighten as well as my thighs. I blush, _hard,_ and look at the ground.

"Good morning, Damon." I whisper as I clear my throat. I walk over toward the elevator and slam my fingers into the button. I hear him approach behind me and, as the elevator arrives, he places his hand on the small of my back and leads me in.

 **Damon POV**

Catching Elena ogling me should have made me feel objectified, but honestly, it made me hard. Raging hard. _Imagine what would happen if she saw what was under my clothes,_ I think as I press the 26th floor button and turn to the pervert next to me. I take one look at her and immediately regret teasing her, even if it was in my thoughts. She looks mortified, and she's blushing brighter than I've ever seen. Her mouth parts slightly and her eyes glaze over as her gaze locks onto mine.

"Today I'll be interviewing a potential employee, so I won't be in the office much. How about we go get lunch after I'm finished?" I ask. I haven't had a free lunch in forever, and I plan to take advantage of my freedom learning more about Elena.

"Oh, well, yes. I would love to." She replies. I nod and keep my demeanor calm and collected, but inside, I'm gyrating to the beat of "We Are the Champions".

The elevator doors open and she breaks eye contact first, walking towards my office. I quickly catch up to her and open the door before her hand can touch the handle. She walks in and looks around the room, which I've noticed is a habit of hers. _A cute habit._ She peers at everything from the ceiling to my desk, the filing cabinets, the carpet, ending with the pictures framed on my walls.

"These are beautiful. Did you take them?", She inquires while pointing to them.

"Oh, yeah actually. Call it a hobby, but photography is an escape from the work stress for me.", I nod as I answer, shoving my hands in my pockets. _Not the only escape you have,_ says a small voice in the back of my mind. I like to call that voice the Master voice. That voice is the center of all my provacative thoughts.

She points to a particular photograph and runs her fingers along the frame. The photo shows deep blue waters on white sand and rough rocks. I took it while I was at my condo last summer.

"This one's really pretty. I've never been to the beach.", She says. _Hmm, I'll have to take her sometime._

"I own a condo down near the coast, so I try to go as often as I can." I explain. I turn and head towards my desk when a knock at the door interrupts me. I open the door to reveal Matt Donovan.

"Mr. Donovan, good morning." I shake his hand and usher him inside. I close the door behind him and turm back around to find him staring at Elena. Her back is turned and she's looking at the pictures on the walls, and his eyes are glued to her ass. _Oh, hell no. I think not, you twat._ I clear my throat and Matt takes more than a second to rip his eyes from her body. _If you can't understand what's mine, I'll have to remove your head from your ass and kick it right back out the door._ He turns towards me and I give him a tight-lipped smile.

"Ms. Gilbert, I left my paperwork for Mr. Donovan down in the breakroom. Would you go grab it for me? It's in a manilla folder." I ask her in the sweetest voice I can muster. She nods and keeps her head down as she walks toward the door. _So obedient and submissive, Goddammit I've hit the jackpot!_ I return my focus back to Matt and see that he's returned his focus back on her ass. _Mr. Creep over here has tunnel vision. Maybe we should assist him in having no vision?_ I smirk as I think to myself.

"Shall we?" I ask through gritted teeth as I motion to the chair in front of my desk. He takes a seat and I follow suit, sitting in my own desk chair.

"So today I will be taking you on a tour of the building. I'll show you around and we will discuss how things work around here.", I describe. He nods and folds his hands on the desk.

"What's Ms. Gilbert's job here?", he asks. _This fucker is really testing my patience._

She's my assistant." I reply, having to physically restrain myself in order not to reach across the table and smack a bitch.

"Would I get one of those?" Matt asks, his face lighting up. The way he refers to Elena makes my jaw clench. _If this pompous dick doesn't start to show some respect, I may have to take part in an impromtu colonoscopy, where we'll be examining my foot lodged into his ass._ By my facial expression he must have been able to tell that he fucked up. He straightens his posture and replaces his hands into his lap.

"No, Mr. Donovan, you would not be getting an assistant. You will however, be assisted right back into unemployment if you can not act like a respectful adult in my building. I have worked hard to make sure that my company has recieved the reputation that it deserves. If you plan on continuing to bring this lack of professionalism into my establishment, than you can count on your ass being put back out on the street before the day is over. Are we understood?" I ask, making it very clear that I will not accept this behavior. _He looks like he just shit a brick._

Yes, Mr. Salvatore." He replies, voice quiet. My eyes snap to the door as Elena returns, folder in hand. She bends over to place them on my desk and I get a glimpse of her perfect cleavage. _Damn, and I just yelled at him for unprofessionalism._ I quickly look to Matt, who has noticed the ass of Elena once again. He fails to notice that I am watching him, and his head moves farther backwards for a better look. He smirks as she pulls away, walking towards her office. _This little cocksucker._ He turns back to look at me and catches my eye. I am furious, and he can tell. With one swift motion I am out of my chair and leading him towards the elevators.

"Sorry but I don't think you would benefit to the staff here at the Salvatore Law Firm. Good luck finding employment elsewhere." I tell him as he stumbles into the elevator. I press the first floor button for him and step back out towards my office. _You'll make a great barista somewhere, Matt Donovan._

 **Elena POV**

I hear the office door open again and I'm immediately confused. _Wasn't Damon supposed to be taking him on a tour of the building?_ My door opens and Damon leans against the doorframe, alone.

"Where's Mr. Donovan?" I ask, wondering how the interview could be going on without Damon's presence.

"He wasn't a good fit for the company. What do you say about brunch? My morning just opened up." He asks raising his eyebrows. I giggle a little and he seems surprised.

"Sure, let me grab my coat.", I reply, turning around to grab it off of the back of my chair and pulling it on. When I face Damon again, I catch him looking at me. _Reeaallyy_ looking at me. He seems focused in on my breasts. _Fuck it, if he wants a peep show, I'll give him a peep show._ I stick out my chest and look up at the ceiling as I untuck my hair from my jacket. I shake my head for good measure, knowing damn well my chest is jiggling along with it. I look back to Damon to find that his face is bright red. His eyes are locked on mine and are bulging out of his head, but they aren't the most prominent bulge I see.

"Shall we?" I ask as I motion to the door.

 **Damon POV**

 _You better watch it, Ms. Gilbert. You are playing a very dangerous game. You know what they say about girls who tease..._ I watch as Elena makes an effort to stay in front of me. She even continues it on the elevator ride, until she loses her balance and leans back into me. I hiss when her ass touches my dick unexpectantly. She turns around and peers at me. She's got the most innocent look on that face of hers. _Like she doesn't know what she just did._

We eventually get off the elevator, wading through the sexual tension as we walk towards the lobby. Elena starts to turn towards the front doors, but stops when she sees me continuing to walk straight.

"I park in the parking garage. It's this way" I tell her, pointing towards the doors. _She must have thought that she was driving. Oh no, Elena. If we're going to be in a confined area, I think I need to be in the one in control._ I smirk as we walk towards my car. I open the door for her and she climbs in, using the handle to pull herself up. I hop in the driver's seat and turn the car on. I am assaulted by the riffs of ACDC's "You Shook Me All Night Long", and quickly move my hand towards the eject button on the stereo's CD player, forgetting about the jam session I had with myself on the way to work this morning. I pause when I hear a small voice next to me start belting out the beginning lines of the song. I look at Elena to see her looking out the window, singing right along with the song. _How is she this perfect?_ That is all I can think as I pull out of the parking garage.


	8. Chapter 8

Damon and Elena POV

Disclaimer: BDSM and abuse.

Characters aren't mine: the storyline is!

Leave me a review if you'd like!

Let's begin, shall we?

 **Damon POV**

I watch as Elena takes another bite of her pancakes, chewing slowly and peeking up at me. The idea for brunch had been a blessing, with pancakes for the both of us. _She told me her favorite's blueberry,_ I recall as I make a mental note for later. I take a sip of my drink and peer over the glass, catching Elena's eye as I do.

"So tell me more about yourself, Damon.", she says, catching me off guard. _Well let's see, I like to tie people up, and get off while doing it._

Well, I like to run. I like physical activity, swimming, lifting, stuff that keeps the heart rate up. It's good stress relief. My brother, Stefan, helped me set up a home gym, of sorts. What about you?" I ask with a smile, taking another bite of my pancakes.

"Well I grew up in Virginia, with my mom and dad and my brother, Jeremy. I like to read, _a lot._ I live by myself, I don't really like having roommates. I moved here for college. I'm a student at Emory, and I'm majoring in pyschology, but I hate it.", she replies, the words falling out like a jumble. A crimson flush creeps up from her chest to her cheeks.

"Why do you hate it?", I ask.

"Well, I think I just chose the wrong major. It's too late to change my mind now, and I don't have the money to fix anything.", she retorts, looking solemn.

"What would you do if you had the chance to choose another major?", I inquire. She looks up at me, looking surprised. _Does she think I don't care?_

"Well, my dream would be to become a writer. I would love to be an English major.", she says shyly. _She's so goddamn adorable._

Well maybe everything will work out for you. I hope it does." I tell her as I look into her eyes. Deep, chestnut orbs of life and passion. She looks away and focuses on the view out of the window. _I can't tell if I just creeped her out or not._

"Can I get y'all anything else?", the waitress asks.

"No thank you, I think we're ready for the check please.", I respond as she sets the bill on our table.

I reach for my wallet and my head pops up when I realize Elena is doing the same thing.

"Nuhuh, no way in hell you're paying. I suggested this, I pay.", I tell her. She begins to protest, but stops once she sees me holding up my pointer finger. I wiggle it side to side and she smiles. Her grin fades and her mouth turns down into a fake pout. _Oh, Elena. You'd better stop that right now if you know what's good for you._ I flash her a smile and the pout is replaced with a dazed look.

I walk her out to the car and help her into the passenger seat.

I don't think there's much more to do at the office. What time are your classes later?", I ask once we've started driving.

"I only have one tonight. It's from 7:30-9:00.", she responds with a grimace. I nod and focus back on the road. I keep catching glances of her out of the corner of my eye, watching as she twirls her fingers in her lap and looks out the window.

 **Elena POV**

Brunch had been nice. I can't remember the last time I went out for a meal with a guy who wasn't trying to hop into my panties before the drinks were served. _I seem to have a bad history with men._ Honestly, I know that I can handle myself. I proved that when Alaric tried to touch me. Although I know that I can hold my own, men still make me nervous. Walking to my car, around the grocery store, through the mall, wherever I go I feel jumpy. If a guy stares at me too long, I used to blush and revel in the attention. Now, I catch a glimpse from a shady looking guy in the bread aisle and the next thing I know, I'm holding my keys between my knuckles like some kind of street fighter while walking out to my car.

That's what surprises me about Damon, though. I'm not nervous around him. At all. Even when I'm alone with him in his office, or in his car, I feel safe. He's definitely putting off a vibe, and it's dangerous, but not in the typical sense. Dangerous in the way that makes my thighs clench and my forehead sweat. Dangerous in the way that makes my heart skip a beat and my lungs refuse to function.

When we arrive back at the building, I immediately heaf back to my office. I sit and begin to read over the paperwork that Damon explained earlier. I reach for my pen and begin filling out the packet when my phone interupts me. The loud desk phone's shrill ring stops when I pull it up to my ear.

"Mr. Salvatore's office, how may I help you?", I respond keeping my tone polite. I had been practicing what I should say to answer phone calls, and that sounded pretty professional to me.

"Ms. Gilbert this is Rose from the front desk. I just had a package delivered for you, would you mind coming down to sign?" Rose answers.

"Oh, of course, Rose. Thank you." I reply as I place the phone back on the reciever. _A package,_ I think to myself as I stand and walk towards my door, _who the hell sent me a package?_

Damon's head snaps up as I enter his office, he gives me a quizzical look as I walk towards his door.

"Sorry to disturb you. Rose told me I had something delivered downstairs." I explain. He looks confused, probably also wondering what I received. He stands up and heads towards the door.

"I can get it, Damon." I tell him, feeling bad about distracting him from his work. He smiles and turns the handle, motioning for me to exit.

"Don't you need me for the ride? The elevator ride, I mean." He chuckles, showing no mercy while I blush so hard I can feel it in my toes.

When we reach the main lobby, Rose sees us and gestures toward the man beside the doors. I walk over and sign his electronic signature pad, confused where the delivery was. He motions towards him on the floor before tipping his hat and walking out the door.

I hadn't even noticed the large, intricate glass vase next to the door. Filled completely to the point of overflow with multiple white gardenias. Gardenias were my favorite flower, and my mother and I grew them back in Mystic Falls. She used to help me water them, and had once tried to grow some tulips of her own, but always ended up focusing too much on the gardenias.

I am in awe at the beauty of these flowers. I feel my eyes tear up and my mouth partly open. I search the bouquet for a card and finally find it nestled inbetween the delicate petals. I grab and slowly open it.

 _I wanted to surprise you this morning, but traffic from the airport was horrible. I'll be seeing you after work, missy._

- _Jeremy_

My heart leaps when I read the name on the bottom. _Jeremy wasn't supposed to come up until Spring Break!_ I can feel my smile spread from ear to ear. I can't believe how much I missed by brother. I still can't believe that he's joining the military, but he's decided to come down to Atlanta to see me before he leaves. I feel the presence of someone walk up behind me, and I turn around to find Damon glaring at the note.

 **Damon POV**

 _And who the fuck is this Jeremy? I know I have no right to be furious, what can I say? I'm possessive._ I follow Elena as she grabs the vase and heads towards the elevators. Before we step on, I take the the flowers from Elena, watching as the wide smile on her face turns to confusion.

"Wouldn't want you to drop them would you?", I question, plastering a fake smile on my face. _Fuck, I knew I should've just taken her while I thought she was single._ I'm pissed, and I think she can tell. Instead of looking into my eyes like usual, she clamps hers shut tight. I can't help but take my eyes off of her face. She looks hurt, her perfect features tense and sad. _Great, I'm an asshole now._

"Who are the flowers from?", I ask, trying to fix my fuck-up.

"My brother, Jeremy.", she replies, tight-lipped. A blanket of guilt suffocates me and I peek over to her. I'm gonna need to fix that attitude.

"That's really sweet, that your brother is so kind.", I quip, trying to lighten the mood. She notices the change in my tone and peeks up at me. She slowly smiles and looks down at the flowers. _Fuck-up fixed? Check._

"Jeremy is visiting before he leaves for the military. He knows Gardenia's are my favorite.", she adds, blushing again. _I really don't think she understands just how fuckable she is._

We step off of the elevator and walk back into my office. I continue to her office and set the flowers on her desk. I turn around to see her leaning against the doorframe. I hadn't really had time to appreciate her outfit yet today, and now seems like the perfect time to do so.

Her hair is swept up into a knot behind her head, rogue strands tucked behind her ears. Her dark green button-up only has the first few buttons undone, showing off her perfect cleavage. Her shoes are the definition of Fuck-Me Pumps, elongating her legs. Her perky ass is defined by the tight little skirt she's wearing. The only flaw is the yellowish green bruise marring her eye. It's getting better, but it still looks painful. I walk over to the doorway, taking up the remaining space beside her.

"How's your eye?", I ask, brushing my fingertips along the top of her cheekbone. She shudders under my touch, and I smirk. _Hmm, someone is eager._ She bites her lip and looks down at my hand.

"I-It's better.", she stutters out. I enjoy how frazzled I make her. Her burn on her chest has faded, but it gives me an excuse to look at her delicious cleavage again.

"And your chest?", I ask, glancing down.

"All b-better.", she replies, flushing hot again. She continues to gnaw on her lip, slowly chewing on it. I can feel a familiar stiffness growing in my dress pants, and she tries to slip past me to her desk.

I donmt know if she purposefully sticks out her ass, but I feel her brushing against my dick as she tries to pass in front of me.

"Excuse me, Mr. Salvatore.", she breathes as she turns to look at me. Her eyes travel up and down my body, resting on my groin. She begins to turn back to her desk, but I quickly grab her hand and yank her back to me. She lands square in my chest, hands flat against my collar. She looks up at me and as soon as she meets my eyes, she melts. _It's time to make my move._ I push her against the door, closing it with her body. I pin her hands above her head with one hand and pull her face up to mine with the other, our lips colliding, _hard._


	9. Chapter 9

**Terribly sorry about the break in updates. I'm trying to figure out an upload schedule. Please leave me more reviews!! I love hearing your opinions and comments about my story, and it encourages me to write more! Feel free to ask any questions or PM me if you'd like to talk!** **Sorry about the long intro but I figured an apology was justified.**

Damon and Elena POV

Disclaimer: BDSM and abuse.

Characters aren't mine: the storyline is!

Leave me a review if you'd like!

Let's begin, shall we?

 **Elena POV**

Damon's molten lips adhere to my mouth frantically. At first, I tense up, unaware of what had just happened. I start to relax as I feel his hand cup my face while the other clutches my arms above my head. His soft, beautiful lips against my chapped ones feels sinful. I feel a low moan in my throat as any delicate nature of the kiss disappears. He claims my mouth, pressing me roughly back into the door. His lips move expertly against mine, taking my breath away. He swipes his tongue along my bottom lip, leaving a trail of fire. I open my mouth the slightest bit and his tongue darts inside.

I'm surprised at the hearty groan that reaches my ears, at first embarrassed at the thought that that sound could escape my mouth. I feel the rumble in his chest that tells me that the noise hadn't come from me. A wave of lust rushes over me and I begin to feel the already present wetness pooling between my thighs getting harder to ignore.

He removes his hand from my face and slowly his knuckles trail up the side of my head, intertwining his fingers into my hair. He uses the extra leverage to press my face harder against his. I try to copy the movements of his tongue, swirling and pushing next to his. His groan returns and I feel it reverberate from his throat through mine. _Apparently he likes that._

He leans against me and I feel my lungs rapidly attempt to catch up with my quick, shallow breaths. I can feel his hard stiffness pressing into my thigh. Fire engulfs my body, and its unlike anything I've ever felt before. I try to move my arms down, wishing to tangle them into his jet black locks. He quickly pins them back up, pushing them tighter against the door.

I open my eyes as the feeling of being trapped exponentially rises. _What the hell, I was enjoying this. What happened?_ All of a sudden, memories flood back into my kind. Alaric pressing my arms into the wall above my head, trying to take me. _Why did it feel so different when Damon did it?_ Flustered and overwhelmed, I pull my arms and face away. _Much to his dismay,_ I think as I notice the confused look he flashes my way.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to, to-", I breathe out as I reach behind me for the door handle. I press it down and fly backwards, righting myself before I fall. I don't look back as I quickly exit the office, sprinting down towards the women's restroom. Shaky legs carry me forward as I make my way down the hall. I burst through the doors and climb up on the countertop, placing my face in my hands. _Why did it feel like that?_

 **Damon POV**

Two words and two words only raced through my mind as I watched Elena slip away from my grasp. _Blue balls._

The kiss was magnificent. I bring my fingers up to my mouth, feeling where the fire along my lip burns. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. _Did I scare her away?_ I run my hand through my hair and begin to pace. _What did I do wrong? Does she just not like me? Did I hurt her? Did she want to keep her relationship with her boss stricly profes-._

My stride freezes and my jaw clenches as I piece together my actions and her quick exit. _She was sexually_ _assualted by her boss at her last job._ Rememberance of what I had learned about her abuse fills my head.

 _And I just kissed her, without asking or making sure she was comfortable._

I sink in my spot as I feel the guilt flood through my body. _I'm_ _the shittiest person in the world._

I thought she was enjoying herself, with the way she melted into me and the noises she was making at first. _Maybe I did something in particular to set her off?_

I walk towards the hallway extending from my office and start to look for Elena. _She couldn't have gone far, right?_ She must be on this floor, not being able to ride the elevators alone without stumbling like a sloppy drunk. I make my way over to the restrooms and approach the door to the women's room. I listen for any sign of life inside the doors. _Nothing._ I begin to turn away to look somewhere else when I hear a faint sniff. The noise, though almost inaudible, sounded deafening in the silence of the hallway. I knock twice on the door and hear a slight rustling come from inside the bathroom.

"Elena, are you okay?" I ask, keeping my voice low. I wait a few moments, but no answer comes. I wait for a while, wondering if she will come to the door. After a minute, I can't take it anymore.

"Okay, I'm coming in.", I warn as I step inside the bathroom.

The sight before me makes me want to gather her into my arms and refuse to ever let her go. Elena is perched on top of the counter, ankles crossed. Her eyes are irritated and puffy looking, light tears falling down the side of her one cheek. Her lips are swollen and red. Her hands are folded together, as she tries to tie her fingers in knots. Her gaze falls on mine as I approach the counter, her eyes growing wide.

"Damon, you can't be in here!", she exclaims. I give her "the look" and her mouth clamps shut.

"Elena are you alright?", I prod, stepping between her knees and resting my hands on either sides of her. She looks down, not meeting my eyes. I see that crimson blush edge over her face. I place my finger under her chin and slowly tilt her head up.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry for running away. I just needed to, er, cool off." she whispers. Her twiddling fingers pick up speed and I place my hand over hers.

"What exactly happened between you and your boss, Elena?" I ask. I know I'm pressing, but I need to know what she's comfortable with and what she's not comfortable with.

"H-he tried to touch me. He c-called me into his office and tried to r-rape me.", She replies with a pained expression.

"Did I do something specific to make you uncomfortable?", I question, finished beating around the bush.

"Well, w-when you pushed my arms up above m-my head, I kinda felt trapped. I just p-panicked, I guess." she stutters out, new tears trickling down her cheeks. _Fuck me._

 _Me: a sadistic, dominating, bdsm-loving freak._

 _Elena: a pure, innocent girl who gets nervous when she's not in control of her arms._

 _This one may take more training than I thought._ I know that I need to be careful. I gently brush my fingertips along her arms, observing as goosebumps follow underneath my touch.

"I'm very sorry Elena. Next time though, you have to tell me how you're feeling instead of just running away. An escapee hurts my feelings." I chuckle as she looks up at me. The previous worried expression on her face fades into a warm smile, lighting up the entire room.

 **Elena POV**

I'm not sure if he notices that he just said there would be a next time. The nervous excitement rises back up through my body. He grabs my hand and pulls me off of the counter.

"Elena, would you like to join me for dinner tonight? It's at Stefan's place and Caroline will be there.", He asks, his icy eyes freezing me in place. _Dinner with him? Yes please._

"Um, sure. I would love to.", I smile back.

He leads me out of the restroom, hand in hand, towards his office. I start to hyperventilate again, wondering if he expects me to do other things with him. _Does he think I'm just some slutty assistant?_ I think he notices my hesitation, and stops before placing me in front of him. He holds his hands on my arms, slowly rubbing them up and down.

"Elena, I apologize for kissing you like that. I should have kept boundaries.", he replies, my eyes growing wide. _Did he not enjoy it?_ My cheeks get hot and I feel my eyes well up. _No. I will NOT fucking cry over him. I am a big girl who can definitely handle being rejected._

Don't be sorry. I didn't mind." I whisper as I wrench my eyes away from his, my head falling. A single tear slips out of my eye and I feel it leave a small trail down my face.

"Elena, I didn't mind either. I just figured that you were uncomfortable." he replies softly, placing his hands on either side of my face and bringing his eyes into view. He looks tense, like he's waiting on me to say that it was alright. _And, it was._

Even though I got a little freaked out about him pinning my arms up, it was exhilarating. Thinking about the way he took my lips, softly at first and then melting into pure rough passion, made me incredibly hot. _What is this man doing to me?_

"Come on, I want to see something." He asks as he pulls me inside the office. He kicks the door behind him and leads me over to his desk. He picks me up and I yelp, not expecting to be off the ground. With a swipe of his hand, I hear things fall on the floor. _Remodeling?_ I giggle as the thought crosses my mind. He then sets me on top on his desk, placing his body between my knees like he did earlier. This time, he places his hands on top of my thighs, squeezing softly. I can feel my heart attempting to dive out of my chest cavity. My breathing has become even more rapid, and the close proximity is doing nothing to help.

"We're gonna figure out what you're okay with. Everything I do, I want you to respond with the words, green, yellow, or red. These are called safewords. Green is for ready to continue, yellow is for me to proceed with caution, and red is for me to stop. Do you understand?", his tone sounding more serious as he asks. I nod my head but he still looks expectant.

"I understand." I reply. A smile creeps slowly onto my face when I see his expression.

 _This should be fun._


	10. Chapter 10

**I've decided to start uploading every weekend. I really hope you guys continue to read. Terribly sorry about the lack of updates. Please leave me more reviews! Tell me what you want to happen or ask questions, it encourages me to write more and explain better.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin shall we?**

Damon and Elena POV

Disclaimer: BDSM and abuse.

Characters aren't mine: the storyline is!

 **Damon POV**

 _I may, in lack of a better phrase, cream my fucking jeans._ Elena meets my eyes with her own. She slowly takes her lip into her mouth, gnawing on it. I brush my fingertips up and down the tops of her thighs. Her body shudders in response and I can see a trail of goosebumps raise behind the path my hands make. I lean into the right side of her face, brushing my lips against her jaw. My mouth burns under where we touch.

"Elena", I whisper near her neck, peppering soft kisses under her ear. I pull back and her body shifts forward, seeking more. A hesitant look crosses her face, probably wondering why I stopped.

"What color are we?" I ask. She doesn't look frightened. _I guess that's a good sign._

"Green." she whispers.

"Elena, here's what we're gonna do. We have an hour before we have to leave for dinner with my brother. In that hour, you will decide what we do. I will not touch you unless you ask. You will initiate everything. Do you understand?", I question. This way, she can explore what she wants to without being nervous. She nods her head again, but I prefer verbal communication. I raise my eyebrow at her and she realizes what I want.

"I understand, Sir." Elena says softly, her eyes falling to my lips. When those words leave her mouth, it's almost enough to throw caution to the wind. Hearing her say 'Sir', makes me want to fuck her on my desk until she can't form a sentence, but I know that she wants to take things slow.

 _What the fuck? Since when do I 'take things slow', with women?_

She lifts her hands, placing them on my shoulders. Her fingers brush my neck, igniting the skin there. She grabs the edges of my collar and pulls me into a soft kiss. I groan as she teases me, just barely brushing her mouth against mine. Her fingertips glide up over the curves of my shoulders before pausing on top of eachother in the middle of my upper back. In a second, the kiss deepens and I feel her tongue slip out towards mine. I feel her ankles lock behind my ass and I almost blow my load. Squeezing her thighs together, she draws me closer and I know she can feel my mega hard-on pressing on her core. I hear a soft moan escape her lips against mine. _Jesus fucking Christ, I would like to set that noise as my ringtone. And my alarm, and my doorbell, and the elevator music._

Her fingers trace circles on my back as they slowly move up towards my neck. She tangles her hands into my hair, grabbing handfuls and pressing my face closer to hers.

I squeeze my hands on her thighs harder, trying to keep my promise of not touching her. This elicits another sweet harmony of moans from her mouth. I feel her hips grind against mine, bringing my own set of groans out. I pull away, much to her dismay, while she tries to pull my head back down. Her shoulders heave up and down while her mouth hangs slightly open. _God help me, she's panting._

"Elena, what color?" I ask, also breathless.

"Green! Green, green green.." she nods as she answers quickly. Her hands are back in my hair and she brings my head back down. Our lips are millimeters away from touching when a shrill buzz pulls us out of our trance. Elena nearly jumps ten feet in the air and I knock into the desk she's sitting on, sending pens and paperclips flying in every direction. I reach towards my pocket to retrieve the nuisance, peering at the screen. _Incoming Call: Stefan._ I forcefully press my finger onto the screen and bring the phone up to my ear.

"Oh little brother, you have no idea how good this better be." I warn, pinching the bridge of my nose. I hear a faint giggle and almost start to unleash on him for laughing when I see Elena out of the corner of my eye. Her hand is clamped over her mouth trying to contain the giggles so hard that her cute little vein is almost leaping out of her forehead. I can't keep up the angry act and a huge smile of my own grows on my face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Stefan asks.

"Only the most important meeting of my life." I quip, once again peeking at Elena. She blushes and gives me a shy smile when she notices me studying her.

"Well I'm reminding you again that dinner is at 4:30 instead of 5:00 tonight. Caroline is dragging me to a club and she wants to make sure she has enough time to go home and get ready." Stefan replies. _Fuck me._ I had completely forgotten about the text my younger brother had sent me earlier in the week. _Probably too distracted with this temptation on top of my desk._ I look over to the clock, realizing we should be leaving now if we want to make it to Stefan's on time.

"Fuck, okay yeah, we're on our way." I reply, smoothing out the stress lines on my forehead.

"Wait, 'we'? What do you mean 'w-" I end the call before he can interogate me on my slip-up.

I look back over to Elena, who's now standing by the window. A rush of panic floods through me, not knowing if I can reach her quick enough if she were to fall. I cross the room as quickly as I can, but pause when I see her steady form. She is looking straight out, towards the tops of the buildings near us. I wrap my arms around her waist, enclosing her body next to mine. I expect her to jump, or show even a little bit of surprise, but she doesn't. She simply leans back into me. Our bodies mold together like puzzle pieces.

"As much as I hate to say this, but we have to leave." I whisper, inches away from her ear. She turns around to face me and holds out one of her hands.

I grab it and collect my briefcase, leading her towards the door.

Once in the parking deck, I notice Elena hesitate.

"What's the matter?" I ask, rubbing her lower back.

"What am I gonna do with my car?" she asks.

 _I hadn't thought of that._

"Hmm. Do you want me to follow you home so you can drop off your car, and then I can take you home after dinner?" I ask. She nods and turns around, walking back towards her car. She pauses, and turns to face me. _What is she doing?_ She skips over to me and plants a soft kiss on my cheeks, pressing her body against mine. I can feel her breasts against my chest and it makes me immediately hard. Just as quickly as she had done it, the next second she's gone, hopping away like a little bunny. _A Playboy bunny._ I chuckle to myself as I get in my car. _What a tease._

My phone once again goes off and I peer at the message on the screen.

 _From: Stefan_

 _If you were going to blow me off, you could've at least had the decency to text me._

I sigh and send a quick reply.

 _To: Stefan_

 _Keep dinner warm Steffy. I'm on my way, and I'm bringing a guest._

I proofread the message before pressing send. I turn on the car and am about to shift into reverse when my phone goes off again.

 _From: Stefan_

 _Don't call me Steffy, asshole._

I can't stop the chuckles as I pull out of my parking spot.

 **Elena POV**

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ Fuck is the only word that comes to my mind as I pull out of my spot and onto the road towards my house. I peer into my rear view, seeing Damon's black SUV pull out behind me.

I didn't mind kissing Damon. If it was up to me, I would've thrown him onto his desk and rode him into next week. His voice is enough to make me melt. _But why aren't I uncomfortable around him? I barely know him, and I just spent the last hour playing tonsil hockey with him. I guess he didn't seem to mind,_ I think as I remember the groan that had almost made me lose it. _I need to be careful. He's dangerous._

We make the drive to my house and he keeps his car running as I park mine in the driveway.

He climbs out and hold the passenger door open for me, helping me inside and shutting the door behind me. I don't know if he understands what his hand on my body feels like.

He saunters around the front of the SUV and climbs in the driver's seat. He pulls back onto the street, our arms touching on the center console burning through my shirt.

"Stefan doesn't live too far from here, about 20 minutes away." Damon answers the question already formung in my head.

 _Damon drives like a bat outta hell._ I think again as I spot a speed limit sign for 45 on the side of the road. The speedometer reads 60 mph. A grin slowly crawls onto my face. I have always loved driving fast. It reminded me of my dad and I fixing up his car and taking it out for joyrides.

My dad owned a sky blue, 1969 Chevy Convertible Camaro. When my parents died, my Uncle John took the car as a momento. _Asshole._ I'd do anything for that car.

I look over to Damon, surpised to find him already peering at me. I find no traces of the usual sensual stare on his face. Instead, a soft expression touches his features. _I don't think I've ever seen him look so, content._ I break the eye contact, feeling his eyes bore into me.

All of a sudden, the car jerks to a stop, sending me towards the windshield. I feel a strong hand force me back into the seat and I collide into it with a _thud._

I look over at Damon with wide eyes. He has a sheepish expression on his face that turns to embarrassment when he peeks down at me. I follow his gaze and see his hand across my chest, grasping my right tit. He quickly removes his hand, placing it back on the steering wheel.

I lose it.

I keel over in my seat, laughing so hard I feel like I'm about to piss myself. I hear him start to join in, his volume growing as his shoulders shake along with his chuckles.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even notice the light turned red." he manages to breathe out between cackles.

"It's okay." I choke out after my giggle fit. The light turns green and the car starts to move again. We're still snickering when we pull into Stefan's driveway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Decided to write another chapter because my friend told me to and she scares me.**

Damon and Elena POV

Disclaimer: BDSM and abuse.

Characters aren't mine: the storyline is!

Leave me a review if you'd like!

Let's begin, shall we?

 **Damon POV**

I climb out of the car, letting the cool breeze outside cool me down after the steamy car ride. _Uncle Zach_ _stepping on the family cat. My cousin, Lexi, eating a worm. Stefan screaming about catching mom and dad having sex._ Memories flood my mind in hopes of 'letting some air out of the tire' that is my dick. I reach the other side of the car, using the door to hide my erection.

Elena slides out of the passenger side, gingerly stepping onto the pavement below. Her long legs spread apart for a split second, and my breath hitches in my throat. I look up at the sky, searching for something I won't combust at the sight of.

I close the door after her and place my hand on the small of her back. I glance down near my hand and catch a glimpse of her ass. _Bad move, Salvatore._ Her waist is tiny, flaring out at her hips to create one delicious curve. Her cute little bubble butt makes my mouth water.

We slowly make our way up to the front door. I don't bother knocking, knowing that Stefan would just yell for us to come on in anyways. She carefully steps inside, myself following behind.

"We're in the kitchen!", Caroline's shrill voice rings out.

 **Elena POV**

My anxiety is sky-high as I walk with Damon towards the kitchen. _What if they can tell what we did? What if I slip up and say something? What if Caroline finds out and cuts off his balls?_

"Elena?" Caroline's voice drags me out of my inner monologue.

"Work was pretty tiring today, I figured Miss Gilbert would enjoy a nice dinner with a friend." Damon explains. I try not to giggle at the hidden meaning of his words. _Tiring was not the word I would have used._ Damon has a way of lighting my nerves on fire. I've never felt more awake in my life.

Dinner is amazing. Stefan would definitely make his Italian ancestors proud with his eggplant parmesean. I help him clear the plates and bring them from the dining room to the kitchen. Damon excuses himself to the restroom and Caroline is down in the wine cellar searching for another bottle that 'would be sure to get me tipsy'. Apparently the three we opened during dinner wasn't enough for her.

I start rinsing off the plates, trying to help out after the wonderful dinner. I bend down to load the dishwasher and something brushes my ass behind me. I whip around, unaware of what touched me, to see Stefan trying to slip past me. _Not trying, failing_. He has his groin jutted out towards my ass, miserably attempting to creep behind me.

"Sorry about that. Would you like some help?", his nasally voice churns my stomach, and not in the way it does when the other Salvatore brother speaks.

 _I guess I can't say no, considering this is his house._ I nod my head and he steps beside me, grabbing a champagne flute out of the sink. I busy my hands by grabbing one of the china plates and scrubbing.

After a while, I take a peek out of the corner of my eye at Stefan. His dark gaze is locked on my body, while his hands are sliding a stroking a sponge inside the wine glass.

The phallic gesture and the look in his eyes make bile rise in my throat. I reach down to put the plate in the dishwasher and peek towards the door. _Where the hell is Damon?_ I bend back up and turn, coming face to face with Stefan.

"Thank you for coming tonight." He says softly. We're close enough that I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I step to my left and turn back around to the sink.

"O-of course. Thank you f-for having me." I stutter as I grab another spoon, running it under the faucet. I feel him behind me still, and I mentally map out all of the ways I could fight him off. My mental alarms are screaming at me to ' _get the hell outta dodge'._

He brushes against me again, this time with the intention of keeping his dick poking into my ass cheek. _All three inches._

I try to slide out from his reach, but he slams his arm down on the counter beside me before I can make my move.

He reaches up to brush my hair back behind my ear, leaning down towards it. I feel my body begin shaking and my face burns red hot.

"I really enjoyed your company this even-".

"Stefan what in the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Caroline's screech interrupts him and I thank the higher powers that be.

I feel him quickly hop back off of my ass and I turn around to watch this showdown.

"Get out. Get the fuck out of this house. I told you that if you fucked up one more time we were over!" Caroline yells.

I catch Damon's eye in the doorway and he motions me over. I slide quickly out of the line of fire and sprint over to him. He grabs my hand and leads me out to the car without a word.

Once in the car, I send a quick text to Caroline.

 _To: Caroline_

 _Is everything okay in there?_

I press send as Damon pulls out of her driveway.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. Did he hurt you?" He asks softly, as if not wanting to offend me. His demeanor is unlike anything I've ever seen. His words caress me like I'm too fragile to hear anything else.

I shake my head as my phone goes off once again.

 _From: Caroline_

 _Hell yes. I've been needing to do that for a while. I kicked him out and his friend came to pick him up. You up for some clubbing still?_

The message is so Caroline I almost giggle. _Right back into the game she goes._

 _To: Caroline_

 _Count us in._

We make a quick stop at my house so Caroline can help me get ready. My work clothes aren't exactly clubbing clothes.

I see her peeking up at me while she puts on her earrings.

"We aren't gonna talk about it. Nothing happened. We're gonna have a nice night, get heavily intoxicated, and probably regret it tomorrow." I say before she can even speak.

"I agree 100%. He's tried to touch my other friends before, but I thought it was just because he was kind of a sloppy drunk. I should've kicked him out a long time ago."

"Wait, really?", I ask, my eyes growing wide. I thought for sure she'd make a big deal out of this.

"Really. Now, can you please get ready so I can get all drunk and dance on some men? Oh! And then you can dance on your man!", Caroline replies as she picks up a pillow and throws it my way.

"He is not my man! He's my boss!", I shriek as I feel myself blush. _Shit._

Ooooooh! Somebody's bringing out the sisters to play!", Caroline squeals as she taps the top of my cleavage. I chose a maroon off-the-shoulder dress with long sleeves. _That's the only thing long about it._ The dress falls to the middle of my thighs. My hair flows down my back in its usual loose curls.

I lace up my black knee-high heels and grab my clutch while Caroline tries to drag me out of the door.

"You guys follow me, okay?" she asks. I nod, but my breathing picks up at the thought of being alone with Damon in a car again. _Confined spaces with him are obviously a hazard._

 **Damon POV**

 _Don't get hard. Don't get hard. For the love of all things holy, please don't fucking get hard._ As soon as my eyes find Elena, I begin panting. _Jesus, mom in lingerie, Stefan naked, Caroline naked._ Thoughts flood my brain in hopes of sidetracking my dick. Which has a one-track-mind. _Elena._

She's looking sinful tonight, in a tight dress that shows off her long legs and perfectly tanned chest. She's perfect.

"Ms. Gilbert, you look ravishing." I tell her with a grin. Her whole upper body blushes bright vermillion and she looks at the ground.

"You lo-look very handsome, Damon.", She replies quietly while peering at the ground. _Aww, she's nervous._

"Shall we?" I ask as I hold out my arm for her. She looks up at me and bites her lip. _Fuck, please stop that._ She gently places her arm on mine and smiles.

I lead her to my car, opening the passenger side door for her. She jumps in and I close the door behind her. _Please don't let me cream my jeans like a little boy tonight,_ I pray as I circle around to the driver's side door.

When we arrive, I park and help Elena out of the car. We walk into the club and I search for Caroline. I spot her over by the bar and go to pull Elena along with me, stopping at the sight of her. She looks absolutely divine. _This is going to be a long night,_ I think to myself as I weave us through the crowd.


End file.
